powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JackWerewolf-13/PC: Wolf Xeris
Wolf Xeris is a mutant who was a former Horseman of the Apocalypse, he was formerly death, but now his code name is Predaking. He is a powerful user of Aura Manipulation, he also has a hybrid wolf dragon physiology and healing abilities. He has now delveloped new powers that has been added to his new powers through the gift of Buddha his religion that has been blessed on him by proving his powers and his soul are pure. Powers Wolf is registered as a unknown level mutant, but is considered powerfu; and deadly by most comsmic or godly beings. He is considered to have three powers, that both developed around his birth and as he has grown up they have devloped. He is unable to lose his powers since they are connected to the universe and can't be altered or changed. ''Aura Manipulation '' Wolf can manipulate this kind of energy in various ways. However, this ability deals with the energy of his spiritual essence instead of the entire universe. Aura is the energy that is formed from his achievement of spiritual power through extreme mental focus and strong emotions. Users of this power are able to increase their natural abilities, attract and repel the aura of others, sense the aura, and project it. * Aura Attacks: Wolf can release/use life-force to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. *''Aura Blast: Wolf can release energy over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. *Ergokinetic Combat: Wolf is able to utilize Energy Manipulation with his physical combat skill, channeling energy through parts of his body or use the energy for defensive purposes. *Aura Generation: Wolf can generate Aura, the subtle, luminous radiation that surrounds a person or object that could alter the emotions and energy levels of oneself and others. Wolf can generate aura within himself as well. *Elemental Aura: Wolf an release and surround themselves in/with elemental matter and/or energy for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting them various abilities/attacks depending of the element. The auras may also give the user enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability. *Aura Detection: Wolf can sense the presence of auras and possibly gain detailed understanding about the auras they are sensing, including the amount/size of auras they are sensing and whether they are hidden. Sensing auras also allows the user to view surroundings even with a blindfold, and read the thoughts and movements of other beings by sensing the aura that they emit. *Aura Trapping, Wolf is able to bind, imprison, and/or otherwise stop beings by surrounding them completely and conceivably forever (due to the others aura fueling the power) within their own aura. Jack has gotten good at this even to the point of stopping the phoenix force. It is possible thats why after it was in Hope Summers, and it then died was due to his aura solidifying and later its destruction. *Aura Construction Creation: Wolf can turn the energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence.Jack can construct weapons, including whips, swords, etc., out of spiritual energy. Due to the special properties spiritual energy possesses, it is not bound to limitations of other elements, making it very versatile. As it is part of Jack, the life-force that composes the weapon can be manipulated/shaped to change the weapon's shape and attributes, adapting to the situation at hand. *Empathy: Wolf can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. He can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since they know exactly what emotion is flowing through themselves and can use this knowledge to play against them. Some users may learn to read emotional imprints left into environment or objects *Emotional Aura: Wolf can generate aura of emotional energy that can amplify/induce emotions on beings inside their aura and gain power from the emotions. *Indomitable Will: Wolf had gained an unnaturally strong willpower, enabling him to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through Wolf's will, he is able to face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against him, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing himself past his own limitations. *Healing: Wolf can restore organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Though Wolf may potentially heal any form of bodily damage, the patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed; once the patient has died, it would transcend healing and would require resurrection instead. *Illusion Awareness: Wolf is able to be completely aware at all times of the true reality around him, potentially seeing through any optical and/or mental illusions that others attempt to deceive them with. Regenerative Healing Factor '' Wolf an rapidly regenerate. In other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, aging. His rate and amount of healing varies widely; he can regrow missing limbs, can regenerate his body after being destroyed. *''Reforming: Wolf can automatically reform upon destruction of the body, completely restoring their body to its former state and reconstructing every piece of their body that was out of place. * 'DIsease Immunity: Wolf's immunity, digestive, and other organ systems are enhanced or evolved far beyond that of a normal human's. They are completely immune to every form of disease brought on by bacteria, viruses, or even parasites. Hybrid Physiology ' Wolf has the ability to change his body to that of an anthro wolf/dragon form his new hybrid form was created from him canine physiology. He is able to use all his powers in this form, he has enhanced senses and has enhanced muscles. Its known that he can go full bipedal wolf/dragon form. *Enhanced Bite: Wolf has particularly strong bite, that is known to be able to bend and destroy metal or diamond. *Claw Retraction: Wolf can project and retract razor-sharp claws of bone, from their fingertips/hands for offensive purposes. *Enhanced Durability: Wolf is able to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. *Enhanced Endurance: Wolf is able to operate on a low power setting, allowing him to operate for an extended amount of time. He can hold his breath for longer periods of time and remain calm through stressful or painful situations, tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. *Enhanced Hearing: Wolf has ears enhanced to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. Wolfs ears can pick up every single sound, can decipher layer upon layer of differing sounds/conversations, locate the source of noise or pick up a sound from a mile away in a busy city. *Enhanced Vision: Wolf has enhanced vision, allowing them to see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color, perhaps even in a different spectrum of light or into another dimension. *Enhanced Smell: Wolf is able to detect specific persons, objects, substances or even places, locate their origin and track targets with nothing but their nose. He is even able to detect lying, sicknesses, or tumours by which hormones/smells a target excretes. *Night Vision: Wolf has excellent night vision, the ability to see in low light conditions or even total darkness. *Enhanced Speed: Wolf is able to move much faster than the average member of their species. *Enhanced Stamina: Wolfs body is highly resistant to the build-up of fatigue toxins in their blood, allowing them to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than the average member of the Wolf's species. *Enhanced Strength: Wolfs body is highly resistant to the build-up of fatigue toxins in their blood, allowing him to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than the average member of Wolf's species. *Environmental Adaptation: Wolf is able to survive and adapt to any natural environment, being able to tolerate wide range of temperatures and levels of moisture, any amount/quality of sustenance, breathable medium, etc. with little or no discomfort. *Fur/Scale Generation: Wolf has fur over the entire body, giving resistance to temperature, or even physical damage. *Predator Instinct: Wolf possesses predatory instincts, allowing them to become masters of hunting and tracking. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where they are headed, as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. *Temperature Regulation: Wolf can maintain different levels of in his own body temperature for extended periods of time, if not, indefinitely. *Flying'': Wolf is able to grow fury dragon wings to fly and can use is for defense or offence. Category:Blog posts